Rêves et réalité
by Toumies
Summary: One Shot. Quand rêve et réalité se confondent, peut-être est-il temps que Yuki exorcise ses démons. R&R!


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Maki Murakami©.

**Note :** OS qui fut inspiré par l'un des commentaires de Chawia et du film _Inception_.

Chansons que j'ai utilisées et qui m'ont énormément inspirées pour écrire ces parties :  
**Premier :** _Love is a Movement_ de SWITCHFOOT  
**Deuxième :** _All Around Me_ de FLYLEAF  
**Troisième :** _The Moment I Said It_ de IMOGEN HEAP  
**Quatrième : **_In Between _de LINKIN PARK

Eh oui, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit ni publié ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire.  
En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rêves et réalité**

[_I'm still alive, I'm still alive ; I can feel you all around me ; Thickening the air I'm breathing ;  
Holding on to what I'm feeling ; Savoring this heart that's healing_]**(1)**

**Premier. **

**Shûichi et Rikku.**

**.**

Eiri se tenait debout sur le trottoir. Il regardait la rue d'un air impassible. La ville de Tokyo était pleine de vie, ses habitants faisant des va-et-vient dans ses rues. La capitale lui rappelait New York ; que ce soit les rues, les bruits ou les lumières. Les piétons qui se pressaient, les voitures qui roulaient au pas à cause d'un embouteillage et les jeunes qui prenaient leur temps. Oh, oui, que cela lui rappelait New York.

« Bonjour Eiri. »

Au son de cette voix, Yuki se crispa. Il ferma à demi les yeux de peur de voir ce qu'il redoutait et tourna la tête. Sa silhouette floue devint nette lorsque Yuki ouvrit grand les yeux. Puis sa vue se brouilla. Il n'avait pas changé. Yuki sentit sa gorge se nouer et les larmes lentement couler sur son visage. Il était redevenu ce garçon.

« Eiri... tu m'as manqué depuis tout ce temps. »

Cette voix grave. Elle lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs. Yuki gardait les yeux fixés sur lui, croyant qu'il n'était qu'une illusion et qu'il allait disparaître s'il clignait une seule fois des yeux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et murmura : « Yuki ? »

La personne en face de lui lui sourit doucement, tendrement.

« C'est vraiment toi ?, » demanda-t-il, la voix un peu aiguë. Il s'obligea à éliminer l'espoir de son ton. Il n'était peut-être qu'un mirage.

Et Yuki Kitazawa hocha de la tête, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Oui, c'est bien moi, Eiri. » répondit-il malgré tout. Yuki fronça les sourcils et essuya les traces de larmes sur son visage. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début et pourtant...

« Je t'ai tué. Je t'ai tiré dessus à New York... ce- ce n'est pas possible... » Sa voix s'éteignit et les bruits de la ville reprit le dessus. Si cela était possible, Kitazawa eut l'air plus doux encore. Et triste. Si profondément triste.

« Tu es si fragile, Eiri. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait de te protéger. Tohma t'avait toujours aveuglé.

Ce n'est pas– ce n'est plus vrai, rétorqua Yuki.

En es-tu sûr ? » demanda son ancien précepteur, l'air avenant.

Yuki ne répondit pas. Il était bien trop effrayé par la situation et de ce que cela voulait dire. Ses émotions, ses sentiments, ses souvenirs tout s'entremêlaient. Il était confus, apeuré. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui. Yuki Kitazawa avait toujours animé des émotions fortes et étranges en lui amour, admiration proche de l'idolâtrie qui retombait aussitôt et se transformait en peur, en haine.

A cet instant, il ne savait pas s'il espérait que ce soit un rêve ou la réalité. Kitazawa était censé être mort sept ans auparavant mais Yuki avait encore tellement de chose à lui dire. Il voulait s'excu–

« Yuki ? » appela une voix.

Yuki se tendit. Quelqu'un avait reconnu Kitazawa. Ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était pas bien. L'écrivain, redevenu le jeune garçon de New York, hésitait à se retourner. Cette voix... il la connaissait mais il n'arrivait pas à la situer. Même s'il elle lui semblait familière, il avait peur pour Yuki. Cela ne serait pas la première fois qu'on lui enlevait Kitazawa. Il voulait le protéger. Mais pourquoi ?

Il connaissait la voix, quelque chose l'interpellait. Sans lâcher son ancien précepteur des yeux, il se décida. Il devait se retourner et vaincre sa peur. D'un signe de tête, Kitazawa semblait lui donner son accord. Alors, il se retourna. Il se retrouva face à face avec un jeune homme – et cette chose _qui l'interpellait_. Ce jeune homme lui était tellement familier mais il avait du mal à se rappeler d'où il le connaissait.

« Yuki ? Tu vas bien ? T'avais l'air dans la lune. Depuis ton accident– »

Yuki s'arrêta au mot « accident ». Alors comme ça, il avait eu un accident. Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi il sentait aussi nauséeux. C'était aussi sûrement la raison pour laquelle il pouvait voir l'homme qu'il avait tué.

« Allez, Yuki, réponds-moi, » geignit le jeune homme.

Yuki fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange. Il n'était plus dans la rue, il était dans un appartement richement meublé. Il se tourna là où normalement se tenait Kitazawa mais personne n'était là. Il avait disparu – tout avait disparu. Yuki laissa tomber son regard sur le jeune homme. En regardant dans ces yeux améthystes brillants, un nom lui revint en force.

« Shûichi Shindo. »

Le chanteur se mit à rire de façon légère. Il semblait soulagé, comme s'il était rassuré que tout allait bien.

« Bon, mon Yuki, j'y vais alors ! Occupes-toi bien de Rikku ! Bisous ! » s'écria le chanteur.

Au départ de Shûichi, le regard de Yuki se dirigea soudainement vers l'enfant de six ans qui dessinait sur la table basse, devant le canapé. Un sentiment de malaise l'étreignit. Il se souvenait maintenant qu'il était allé voir son éditrice et qu'il rentrait... mais, le problème, c'était qu'il ne se souvenait pas comment il avait atterrit chez lui. La conversation avec Kitazawa devenait de plus en plus distante et les images semblaient s'effacer peu à peu. Un mal de tête s'annonça et Yuki ne voulut plus penser à cette étrange situation. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement eu une absence.

Ignorant Rikku, il se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher. Dormir lui ferait sûrement du bien.

Sûrement.

**.**

**.**

**Deuxième. **

**Seguchi.**

**.**

Yuki gara sa BMW à quelques mètres du restaurant. Ce n'était pas une place de parking mais l'écrivain se fichait comme d'une guigne s'il avait une amende. Il avait juste à faire du charme à une policière au commissariat. Ou mieux, il demanderait à Tohma. D'ailleurs, celui-ci l'avait invité dans ce restaurant. Yuki y allait un peu à contrecœur.

Bien que Tohma restait son beau-frère et ami – parfois –, ces derniers temps, Yuki avait juste envie de l'ignorer, de l'éviter. En fait, il avait pris cette décision le jour où il avait eu la vision de Kitazawa dans la rue. Son cerveau lui disait bien que ce n'était qu'une illusion, un rêve, un espoir, que ce n'était pas vrai. Son cœur lui disait le contraire. Et il devait avouer qu'il aimerait revoir Yuki, juste une dernière fois.

Une hôtesse vint accueillir Yuki à l'entrée du restaurant chic. Quand il donna le nom de Seguchi, la jeune femme l'emmena vers le fond du restaurant, là où les tables étaient plus espacées et séparées par des paravents. Yuki s'assit à la place qui lui permettrait de voir quand Tohma arriverait.

L'écrivain attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit. Puis son téléphone vibra. Quand il chercha son téléphone et l'ouvrit, il entendit la chaise d'en face glisser sur le sol.

Il dit d'un ton impatient : « Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli partir. »

Il avait reçu un sms de Tohma :

**Seguchi**

_Eiri, je suis désolé mais je vais arriver quelques minutes en retard. Ne sois pas déçu, mon Eiri. _

_XOXO, _

_Tohma_

Yuki fixa l'écran sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je vois que tu es passé à autre chose avec ce chanteur. »

Yuki ferma les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il les rouvrit et les leva. En face de lui se trouvait bien évidemment Yuki Kitazawa.

« Je deviens fou. » fit Yuki, souriant d'un air sarcastique. Cette fois, il n'allait pas se laisser avoir par ses émotions. En tout cas, il ne les lui montrerait pas. Kitazawa le regarda curieusement. Il soupira et eut l'air déçu.

« Eiri, je t'ai déjà dit que cacher tes émotions ne te rendait pas plus beau. Souris-moi Eiri. Allez, juste un petit sourire. » prononça doucement Kitazawa, comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Yuki ne put s'empêcher de ressentir ce petit quelque chose en lui. Ce quelque chose qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort, qui l'emplissait d'un sentiment qu'il avait oublié. Cela le submergeait, lui rendait la respiration difficile... Sourire était devenu un exercice contraignant depuis New York. Sauf... sauf avec Shûichi. Le chanteur arrivait à le faire sourire, un sourire sans fausseté.

« Voilà ! C'est à ça que je pensais ! » s'exclama Kitazawa. Yuki sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Ses barrières étaient tombées et il regardait son ancien précepteur d'un air perdu. Kitazawa avait toujours été quelqu'un de rassurant. Tellement rassurant qu'il ne s'était pas méfié sept ans auparavant, dans cette chambre d'hôtel à New York.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais, dit Kitazawa. Il était de ma responsabilité de te protéger. » Yuki fronça les sourcils. Il le « protégeait » ? L'écrivain eut un ricanement amère.

« Et quelle protection ! cracha Yuki. Tu m'as vendu à des sales types pour dix dollars ! C'est de la protection, ça ? »

Kitazawa arrêta de sourire, l'air de dire que ce commentaire était bien mal venu.

Yuki avait envie de le frapper. Il avait de reprendre l'arme à feu et de le tuer encore et encore. Kitazawa l'avait trahi et il osait dire que c'était pour sa protection ? Son précepteur ne semblait même pas vouloir se repentir de ce qu'il avait fait. Il le regardait comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant à qui on devait tout expliquer.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? s'écria Yuki, de plus en plus en colère et impatient. Je n'étais rien pour toi ?

Tu étais tout pour moi Eiri ! » rétorqua violemment Kitazawa. Il respirait fortement après son éclat. Yuki le regardait étrangement, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

Son ancien précepteur s'en rendit compte et continua calmement :

« Bien sûr que tu comptais pour moi. Je ne t'aurais jamais pris son mon aile sans ça.

Alors pourquoi m'avoir vendu ? Tu m'as détruit ! » fit Yuki, ne comprenant rien.

Kitazawa ne voulait pas répondre. Il le fixait mais ne répondait pas. Yuki crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Il voulait ses réponses, il voulait savoir–

« Tu t'en ai sorti, commença Kitazawa, la voix basse et monotone. Sans moi, sans Tohma, sans ta famille. Tu t'es fait tout seul et c'est ça qui compte. Pourquoi ressasser le passé ? Dis-le-moi, pourquoi ? »

Il avait l'air sincère mais tout ce que pouvait ressentir Yuki était de l'incrédulité. Il lui demandait d'oublier le passé alors qu'il venait le hanter ? Yuki souffla et baissa la tête. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Oh, qu'il était amer, qu'il était perdu. Il ferma les yeux, se sentant plonger dans un trou noir. Il ne savait plus qui il était et il s'enfonçait dans le noir. Kitazawa avait raison en un sens. Il s'était créé lui-même. Il était sa propre histoire, son propre roman**(2)**.

« Eiri ? » l'appela-t-on.

L'écrivain releva la tête et vit Tohma en face de lui. Encore une fois, Yuki Kitazawa avait disparu et Yuki avait ce pressentiment qu'il devenait fou à lier et cela le rendait malade.

« Eiri, il y avait quelqu'un avec toi ? » demanda Tohma, en désignant la chaise légèrement tournée sur le côté comme si quelqu'un s'était assis quelques instants. Yuki ne voulait, ne pouvait parler. Alors il prit son air le plus impassible et fit non de la tête. Tohma lui sourit grandement et s'assit en face de lui. Il n'était pas dupe, évidemment mais Yuki s'en fichait. Kitazawa ne le hantait plus.

Enfin, il l'espérait.

**.**

**. **

**Troisième. **

**Yoshiki.**

**.**

Un bruit de pétard retentit. Yuki ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il entendait sa respiration résonner dans la chambre. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était seul dans le lit. Il se tourna sur le côté et vit que la place de Shûichi était vide. Il s'assit et examina la chambre. Il faisait sombre mais il savait que ce n'était pas la sienne. Cette chambre... elle lui semblait familière. Il défit les draps et sortit du lit. Yuki vit ses vêtements proprement pliés sur une chaise non loin. Il s'habilla tout en regardant avec circonspection autour de lui. Il passa une main sur le front. Un mal de tête arrivait.

Il décida de sortir de la chambre mais au moment d'enclencher la poignée, quelque chose l'arrêta. Du coin de l'œil, il venait de repérer un objet. Il s'y dirigea et quand il toucha l'objet en question, il était froid. Yuki appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lampe juste à côté. Il regarda l'objet sans vraiment le voir. Il savait qu'à ce moment-là, son visage s'était figé. Il tendit une main et prit le pistolet. Il le soupesa, le scruta sous toutes les coutures et visa le mur. Il s'imagina tirer, recharger, et tirer, recharger, et tirer. C'était le même calibre qu'il avait utilisé contre Yuki Kitazawa.

Sans savoir pourquoi, un sourire vint habiller ses lèvres.

« Je vois que ça t'amuse. »

Yuki rit. Il reposa sa tête sur sa main droite. Celle qui tenait l'arme. Il se retourna et fixa Kitazawa dans les yeux. Son précepteur souriait lui aussi, de cette manière malsaine qu'il avait eu avant de le donner en pâture aux loups.

« Oui, tu vois ce que tu as fait, dit Yuki. Je suis devenu un monstre. Tout comme toi. »

Il rit, c'était tellement drôle. Les yeux plissés par le rire, Yuki regardait fixement Kitazawa qui n'avait pas changé d'expression. Puis, l'écrivain se calma et la chambre s'obscurcit.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Eiri, fit Kitazawa. Tu as recueilli mon fils et mon frère. C'est plus que je n'aurais jamais fait pour toi.

Bien sûr que non, répliqua Yuki. Tu préférais me vendre à des violeurs. »

Yuki se mit à rire de nouveau. La situation était cocasse. Se revoir dans cette chambre avec son ancien précepteur et l'arme avec laquelle il l'avait tué ? Un moment jouissif. Il lui suffirait juste de–

« Tu sais qu'il est chargé ? demanda Yuki. Je pourrais. Viser. Et. Tirer. »

Il tendit le bras, l'arme à la main, vers Kitazawa. Il chargea le pistolet avec son pouce et gardait son regard sur l'homme en face de lui qui ne s'était pas séparé de son sourire.

« Vas-y, s'écria-t-il. Vas-y, Eiri ! Tu l'as déjà fait avant, pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Kitazawa fit une pause.

« Écoute. Tu les entends ? Ils viennent pour toi, » finit-il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et Yuki écouta. Effectivement, il entendait des voix et des bruits de pas. Comme... comme sept ans auparavant. Kitazawa était sérieux malgré son sourire. Son regard ne mentait pas. Il l'incitait à tirer. Il le provoquait, lui demandait de faire feu. Son précepteur le suppliait d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Yuki tourna ses yeux vers la poignée de la porte qui tremblait sous la force des– Il regarda de nouveau Kitzawa et sans y penser à deux fois, il tira. Trois fois. La poignée s'arrêta de trembler, le corps de son précepteur tomba à la renverse et se cogna contre l'armoire. Il glissa lentement au sol, la respiration précipitée. Il souriait toujours. Il ricanait même. Kitazawa posa une main sur l'une de ses blessures à l'abdomen et l'enleva. Il saignait beaucoup.

_Son of a bitch._

Yuki le regardait avec fascination s'étouffer avec son propre sang. Il avait dû toucher un poumon.

Kitazawa cracha du sang sur la moquette de la chambre. Il lança un regard à son pupille, l'air provocateur.

« Toujours aussi bon tireur à ce que je vois, » dit-il avec difficulté, le sang qui coulait en plus grande quantité encore.

Kitazawa eut une violente quinte de toux et se plia en deux au sol. Sa respiration devint laborieuse. Il ne souriait plus. Yuki se dirigea vers lui et s'accroupit. Kitazawa n'avait plus le regard fixe, ses paupières papillonnaient. Il regardait tout autour de lui sans voir Yuki.

L'écrivain tendit la main gauche vers son précepteur et lui enleva des mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Kitazawa posa une main tremblante sur sa main droite et serra. Yuki n'arrivait pas à décontracter les doigts pour relâcher l'arme.

« Yuki, murmura l'écrivain. C'est toi qui m'as fait comme ça. Dommage pour toi que je ne sois plus aussi naïf. »

Kitazawa sourit.

« Tu dois encore grandir, Eiri, » dit-il.

L'instant d'après, le visage de son précepteur ne bougea plus. Il avait la yeux fixés au sol et la bouche entrouverte d'où sortait un filet de sang. Yuki ne sut quoi dire. Il retira sa main en dessous de celle de Kitazawa.

« Yuki. »

Il se releva et sursauta quand l'arme tomba près du corps de Kitazawa.

« Yuki. »

Ce paysage morbide le fascinait tellement. Il entendit la poignée tourner et Yuki fit un mouvement brusque de la tête vers la porte. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Était-ce Tohma ? La porte s'ouvrit et une lumière aveuglante lui fit couvrir ses yeux avec sa main ensanglantée.

Quand il enleva la main, il se retrouvait allongé sur le dos et une femme blonde se tenait au-dessus de lui, l'air inquiète. Yuki se sentait déboussolé. Il scruta les alentours et remarqua qu'il était revenu dans son lit.

Yoshiki.

« Ah bah, quand même ! Vraiment, si Shûichi m'avait que ce serait aussi effrayant de dormir chez vous, je ne serais pas venue, s'exclama Yoshiki. Roh... »

Et ce fut d'un babillage continue le temps que Yuki mette sa robe de chambre et alla dans la cuisine. Il avait besoin d'un café et vite. Tout d'un coup, le babillage incessant s'arrêta et l'écrivain sentit un regard sur lui. Il se tourna et vit Yoshiki le fixer. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Yoshiki s'écria :

« Tu as rêvé de mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, ça se voit. Et puis, Shûichi m'avait prévenue. Tu avais beaucoup d'absence ces temps-ci. »

Yuki ne voulait pas lui répondre. A la place, il lui montrait son visage le plus impassible. Yoshiki sourit mais pas de manière dédaigneuse ou moqueuse. Yoshiki avait le sourire qui tombait.

« Mon frère, continua-t-elle, nous a fait du mal et ça nous poursuit. Peut-être qu'il serait temps d'aller exorciser cet esprit malveillant et laisser mon frère reposer en paix. Et nous aussi. »

Yuki lui lança un regard inexpressif et Yoshiki sortit de la cuisine. La bip de la machine à café se rappela à lui et il se servit une tasse.

L'écrivain devrait alors aller sur la tombe de Yuki Kitazawa.

Peut-être.

**.**

**.**

**Quatrième. **

**Yuki.**

**.**

New York. Ce n'était ni la première fois, ni la dernière fois qu'il y viendrait. Il le savait. New York lui rappelait Tokyo avec ses grandes avenues encombrées, le nombre impressionnant de passants sur les trottoirs et le bruit que tout cela générait.

Yuki leva les yeux devant le portail du cimetière. Il avait promis à Yoshiki et à Shûichi d'y aller. En fait, il avait plutôt promis à Shûichi, qui l'avait harcelé du matin au soir. L'écrivain sourit en y repensant.

Shûichi. Kitazawa. Deux personnes littéralement opposées et pourtant, toutes deux ont réussi à l'attraper et à l'enfermer quelque part. Elles avaient toutes les deux cette chose _qui l'interpellait. _Yuki souffla et fit un pas entre les portes ouvertes du portail. Il savait exactement où se trouvait la tombe même s'il n'y était jamais allé.

Allée n°15. Pierre tombale : Kitazawa Yuki. L'écrivain se tint droit devant la tombe. Quelqu'un déposait encore des fleurs, elles semblaient fraîches. Il n'arrivait pas à lire le nom, il en pouvait pas. C'était étrange de se sentir aussi démuni devant une pierre tombale. Il était mort, pourquoi se sentait-il impressionné et pourquoi se sentait-il, plus que tout, repentant ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

« Non. Tu n'avais rien fait. »

Yuki ferma les yeux en reconnaissant la voix. Encore là ?

« Bien sûr. Et je le serais jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Je serais toujours dans tes souvenirs et j'aurais toujours ma place dans ton cœur. »

Yuki rit doucement. C'est vrai. Mais maintenant, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Que disait-il, il y avait trois personnes de plus.

« J'espère que Yoshiki ne t'apporte pas trop de problème. » On sentait le rire sous cette phrase.

Yuki rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la droite. Son regard croisa celui de Yuki et il lui sourit. Kitazawa lui rendit le sourire.

« Si elle te pose des problèmes, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer la hanter, » fit Kitazawa.

_Pardon._

« Sans problème, » répondit l'écrivain.

_Je te pardonne._

« Bon, eh bien, je pense que je dois y aller, » déclara soudainement Kitazawa.

Yuki détourna son regard. Il hocha de la tête.

« Ah, une dernière chose, Eiri, » s'exclama Kitazawa.

L'écrivain montra son intérêt d'un geste de la tête.

« Tu as grandi. Ne change pas. »

_Je te pardonne, moi aussi. _

Yuki se décida enfin. Il lut le nom sur la pierre tombale :

_Kitazawa Yuki_

_19XX – 19XX_

_A un frère et un précepteur bien aimé._

_Tu nous manqueras à tous._

Yuki eut un sourire en coin. Moi aussi, j'aime bien Shûichi.

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

**.**

* * *

**Note de fin : **Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris la fin. J'espère, sinon, vous pouvez me demander des précisions. :)

**(1)** [Je suis toujours en vie (x2) ; Je sens ta présence autour de moi ; [qui] raréfie l'air que je respire ;

[qui] s'accroche à ce que je ressens ; savourant ce cœur qui guérit. – _All Around Me_ de FLYLEAF.]

**(2)** Je pique et change éhontément cette phrase magistrale de _Les Liaisons Dangereuses _de Choderlos de Laclos, d'une lettre écrite par Mme de Merteuil au Vicomte de Valmont, lettre LXXXI (81), dans ce paragraphe (tout aussi magistral) :

« Mais moi, qu'ai-je de commun avec ces femmes inconsidérées ? quand m'avez-vous vue m'écarter des règles que je me suis prescrites, et manquer à mes principes ? je dis mes principes, et je le dis à dessein : car ils ne sont pas, comme ceux des autres femmes, donnés au hasard, reçus sans examen et suivis par habitude ; ils sont le fruit de mes profondes réflexions ; je les ai créés, **et je puis dire que je suis mon ouvrage**. »


End file.
